¡Su olor Su fragancia Su dueña!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Porque el aroma de ella le pertenecia a él, y su cabello extrabagante le pertenecia a ella/ ¡Drabble! xD


¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Giiiiirls! Me paso por acá de nuevo, dejándoles un Drabble corto, o algo asi ^^

En fin, no les entretengo mas vale vale ;D

Fairy Tail le pertenece a aquel hombre que quiero sea mi segundo esposo para así robarme su historia y divorciarme de el posteriormente, así que por el momento nada es Mio... Pero pronto lo seré (muahahahahahaha - risa demoniaca mal imitada -)

P.d: UA y un poco quizá de OoC

¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

¡**S**u olor. **S**u fragancia. **S**u dueña!

* * *

Sintió el frío calar hasta sus huesos, y tirito abrazándose a si mismo y a su sudadera negra, acomodándose un poco su bufanda mientras caminaba solo hacia la casa de su mejor amiga; no había encontrado a su gato para llevarlo a verla, por lo que partió sin el al hogar de su rubia amiga.

Le faltaba poco para llegar al lugar con ella, y las calles estaban abarrotadas de nieve y una ligera ventisca rodeaba la ciudad, tirito una vez más y se froto las manos frente a su cara echándoles un poco de vaho para después guardarlas en las bolsas de su sudadera.

Doblo en una esquina y logro ver la casa de la chica a lo lejos, sonrió bajo su bufanda; hacia mucho que no la veía y estaba ansioso de hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a su puerta, suspiro y se dio la vuelta, rodeando la casa y dirigiéndose a la ventana del final, la noto abierta y sin complicaciones entro, como tenía costumbre; estando ya dentro Alejo de su rostro la bufanda y aspiro hondo.

El olor de la chica rodeaba el lugar, su aroma, su esencia... La esencia de _su_ Lucy.

Sonrió de nuevo y escucho un grito ahogado a su lado derecho, giro el rostro y la vio ahí, parada, viéndolo fijamente y tirando al suelo la toalla que llevaba en las manos.

La chica no se molestaría, no esa vez, no después de no verlo en mas de tres, casi cuatro meses; sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a él, lanzándosele encima a abrazarlo, este, por su parte, la atrapo fuerte y la estrujo como quiso hacerlo en todo el tiempo que no se vieron, hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspiro de nueva cuenta hondo su aroma, como amaba el aroma de esa chica, de _su_ chica.

− ¡Natsu! Te extrañe muchísimo − dijo feliz la rubia, separándose de el al final.

− Yo también te extrañe mucho Lucy − la cargo y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, haciéndola reír − la próxima vez que te vallas con tu padre, iré contigo − aseguro

La chica sonrió y se Alejo de el un poco mas, dejando aproximadamente un metro de diferencia entre ellos, bajo la cabeza y su rostro mostró un deje de tristeza.

El peli rosa se desconcertó un poco ante la acción de su amiga, y se le acerco un poco

− ¿Te ocurre algo? − pregunto tomándole el brazo y mirándola con cariño, Lucy levando la mirada y le sonrió.

− Mi padre quiere que vuelva... − susurro y el chico sonrió abiertamente.

− ya te lo dije antes Lucy... − se le fue acercando a la rubia lentamente, hasta acorralarla entre el y la pared − Lucy y su aroma le pertenecen a Natsu − murmuro en su oído, estremeciéndola.

Se Alejo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, sus ojos achocolatados y sonrió feliz

− y Natsu y su cabello extravagante le pertenecen a Lucy − respondió y lo jalo de la nuca, besándolo con cariño y ternura, pero sobre todo, necesidad.

Necesidad de haberse visto en mucho tiempo, necesidad del uno del otro.

− Tu aroma... − beso su mejilla − tu esencia... − su cuello esta vez − tu olor... − lamió su oreja − tu fragancia... − acaricio su cabello y beso y lamió su hombro − son míos... − la miro a los ojos − y tu eres mi dueña − la volvió a besar, esta ves apasionadamente, dejando sin aliento a la rubia.

Porque ella era su mejor amiga, pero sobre todo, la mujer que amaba.

Era su droga preferida para inhalar, era su dueña, y claro, él era su dueño.

* * *

¡**F**in!

* * *

¿Que os pareció? Lo hice rápido hace unos momentos, espero les allá gustado vale...

Sin mas que decir, además de agradecer a aquellos que me comentaron el mi otro One-shot (¡Egoista!), me voy a comer fritangas y rascarme la panza mientras veo tele ;D

Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
